


You've Got Me (And I Have You)

by KairuKoga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bond bites, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sheithlentines 2019, Soft TM, author is pretty new at writing porn, beta says she thinks he did ok, slight praise kink, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairuKoga/pseuds/KairuKoga
Summary: "He wasn't due to go into heat for another 2 weeks. He'd heard that if you were in constant contact with an alpha, heats could be triggered earlier but he didn't expect it to happen to him."'A Sheithlentines gift for twitter user @PrinceKogane!I really hope they like it and I'm so sorry it's a little late!and thank you to Shelby for beta'ing! I love you lots <3





	You've Got Me (And I Have You)

A dream. This must be a dream. He wasn't due to go into heat for another 2 weeks. He'd heard that if you were in constant contact with an alpha, heats could be triggered earlier but he didn't expect it to happen to him. Keith had woken up after his boyfriend left for work, feeling that his heat would be arriving that day, looking around to find a note on the bedside table from him, saying to take his time getting up and that he'd be back with some flu medicine. 

“Well, thanks Shiro… but that won't be any use now.” 

Grumpily, he lifted himself onto his elbows and winced at the pain from his back. Since he was a teen, he hadn't had to deal with the nuisance of heats; having come off his suppressants a year ago was a different story. The first heat he shared with Shiro he couldn't lucidly remember, only vaguely remembering the way he was so clingy, unable to be away from Shiro unless he was sleeping. They hadn't bonded that time, simply because Shiro was worried that it wasn't what Keith wanted. 

Now was a different story, they had talked about it and this heat, or the one that was supposed to be in two weeks but decided to rudely interrupt those plans, would be the one they bonded on. Keith was looking forward to it.

Attempting to move out of bed and freshen up in their ensuite, Keith winced when he feels the slight trickle of slick running down his thighs under his boxers. “Ok. Not that far into it then.” His brain wasn't as foggy as it would be in about 4 hours and the slick from his entrance wasn't streaming yet. It gave him enough time to brush his teeth and eat something and make a nest before fully sprinting into constant neediness. Walking as calmly as he could into the bathroom, he jumped into the double-wide shower, cleaning every inch of his body and silently willing his dick not to perk up just yet. Successfully done with the shower and dried off he grabbed Shiro's bathrobe off the hook on the wall, wrapping it around himself for comfort and warmth as he stepped back into his and Shiro's bedroom. 

The strong scent of Shiro from his robe reminded him of their quiet nights looking at sunsets that soon became stars, pressed against his partner as they talked about their day, swapping stories about the different classes they were in at the Garrison and joking around about their friends. Smiling to himself, he made a mental note to go back to their spot on the roof with Shiro after his heat was over. After he made the nest for him and Shiro, he reached into the bottom drawer, pulling out an oversized sweater, for Keith anyway; it was one of Shiro's old ones. He decided against pants, they’d just end up being in the way later, and moved towards the kitchen of the apartment, grabbing the health bars from the top shelf (after having to climb onto the counter first, Shiro keeps forgetting that Keith can’t reach that high) and water bottles out of the bottom cabinet, he tore open one of the bars and munched, slightly crossing his legs as he felt slick move down his thighs once again. Keith's body was betraying him, becoming hotter as the heat began to set in. 

Rushing back to the bedroom with his spoils, he jumped on the bed, dropping the bars and water on the bedside table next to Shiro's note. His hands became sweaty, unable to pick up his datapad to send an urgent message to Shiro saying he needed him home now. Chucking the sweater off himself and across the room he dove under the covers of his bed-turned-nest. Screwing his eyes shut, Keith tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to reach down to his entrance, just to have something to fill it. He shivered, feeling it wash over him as he gave in to what his body needed, his biology urging him to call out to an Alpha, his Alpha. 

“S-Shiro… please hurry up.”

Keith's voice was breathy, high as he skirted passed his dick, reaching for his entrance and gathering slick one his fingers. Remembering to breathe and relax, he slowly twirled the tip of his middle finger against his hole. Feeling relaxed enough he entered himself, a drawn out moan escaping his lips as he stroked his dripping member and felt himself open up. 

It was going to be a long day until Shiro got home. 

***

“Keith?” 

Shiro walked into the apartment, finished with his duties as Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison for the day. As he took off his boots, noticing the lack of of verbal response, it hit him. 

An Omega. 

An in-heat Omega.

A gulp. A step forward. A whimper heard behind a door not fully closed. 

“Baby?” 

Keith let out a heavy whine as Shiro toed the door open, standing in the doorway to see Keith spread on the bed, a beautiful arch to his back, fingers in his hole and cock weeping against the sheets as he fucked himself. 

“Alpha… Alpha please” 

That was all Shiro needed to hear as he took his clothes off, wasting no time as he stepped up to the nest and rubbed up and down his partner's back, Keith stuttering into orgasm at the gentle touch alone. Keith fell forward, his body knowing that the Alpha who entered would take care of him as he removed his fingers from his hole with a soft curse. 

“Why didn't you message me baby? I would have come home sooner…” Shiro didn't stop rubbing Keith's back in a comforting manner as he slowly came down from his orgasm. 

“I…” 

Shiro reached over, grabbed a bottle of water off the top of the bedside and opened it, offering it to his boyfriend patiently. With as much effort as he could muster, Keith tried to sit up, shifting to lay on his back before using the little amount of strength left in his arms to pull him up. He took the bottle with shaking fingers and drunk eagerly. He passed the bottle back to Shiro and coughed. 

“It came on too quickly. I couldn't pick up my data pad.” Sighing and leaning back further into the pillows, he looked at Shiro, brimming with Alpha pheromones that were worried, matching his facial expression. “Besides, I don't want to take you away from work-” 

“Don't finish that sentence, Keith. You're more important than anything to me.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s thigh as he leaned over and pressed a kiss against his forehead, pushing away the sweat-matted hair as he did so. “It's my job as your boyfriend and Alpha to take care of you, like you do for me.” 

“Shiro…”

Keith was a lot more sensitive during heats, Shiro had realised. A simple “I love you” would cause Keith to cry out and cling onto Shiro, which is what Keith had managed to do now, pulling Shiro ontop of his body to just lay there, a comforting weight against him. 

“Can we still bond? Even if it's early?” It was a whisper, only meant for Shiro's ears, as if there was someone else in the apartment other than just the two of them. 

“Of course baby, I love you and I want this,” Shiro looked up from where his head was on Keith's chest, looking into his boyfriend's amethyst eyes. “just as much as you do.” 

Keith cupped Shiro’s jaw, bringing his face up to kiss him softly. Keith whimpered into the kiss, pausing every breath to whisper his love to his Alpha. The soft press of lips soon became more passionate as the next wave of Keith's heat hit him, not going unnoticed by Shiro. Shiro moved his arms under Keith's knees and picked up the smaller man, placing him on his lap after he sat on the edge of the bed-turned-nest. 

“Shiro… Need you please” Keith moved down to place bites and kisses across Shiro's jaw, trying to entice him to be rougher with him, to take him. “Need your dick inside me, please.” 

A drawn out groan from Shiro reverberated around the room. His hands placed themselves on Keith's hips, pushing and pulling them, making Keith grind on him as he began whining, begging to be filled. Shiro moved one hand to Keith’s entrance, pressing 2 of his fingers in slowly as Keith shivered, trying to press back on the digits filling him only to be stopped by a squeeze on his hip. Shiro knew Keith had been at it for at least 3 hours, filling and stretching himself as his heat took over, the towel covered in slick was evidence that during the small lulls Keith had manage to grab what he needed to hold out until he came home. He could easily slip at least another finger into Keith’s hole, but he wanted to be sure that he wouldn't hurt him. Keith whined, bit into Shiro's collarbone, asking Shiro to hurry and fill him, but Shiro continued to stretch his hole until he was sure that his cock wouldn't cause any pain, pressing gentle kisses against Keith’s hairline and whispering that he was almost there. 

Keith felt 3 of Shiro’s fingers brush across his spot, causing a full-bodied shiver down his spine as he whined into Shiro's neck. He was slick enough that they wouldn't need lube, but Shiro, ever the patient and caring boyfriend, still slicked up his dick with extra lube. Removing his fingers from the now dripping entrance, Shiro moved Keith in place over his proud member and slowly lowered him onto it, a loud moan from Keith and groan from Shiro permeated the air around the two. Keith tried to push down in one sure grind, wanting Shiro in the deepest parts of him, but he was stopped by Shiro slapping his ass, causing a hitch in his breath like it always did. 

“Patience, baby. You'll have all of me soon.” Shiro was trying his hardest to speak and not rut up into his omega’s tight heat, barely being able to hold himself back. The scent of Keith, a warm spiced cinnamon, mixed with his own scent. Inch by inch, he slid into Keith’s core, pressing kisses against Keith’s chest and neck as he was lowered down onto his dick. “It’s ok Keith, I’m here.”

Keith’s breaths were more pants than actual breaths, each slide of Shiro’s dick inside him made him whimper into Shiro’s ear. His body rhythmically clenched around the member as he slid further onto it, drawing more groans and whispers of patience from his boyfriend. 

“Shiro, p-please. I-I can take it.” Keith leaned forward, nipping Shiro’s earlobe, teasing in the way that he knew would be effective.

The nips to his ear caused Shiro’s hips to stutter up into Keith, sliding those last couple of inches into him. “Fuck… You ok baby?” Shiro pulled his head back to look at the man on his lap, seeing a blissed out expression he loved to see on him. 

“Good, so good.” Keith rocked back, trying to take even more. “Move, Shiro please.” 

Shiro lifted Keith until just the head of his cock was inside, then dropped him back down, repeating the action. Each time he filled Keith, Keith tightened around him, a small punched out sound gracing his ears. Keith fought to take over, gain some control over their pace, wanting to go faster and get Shiro’s knot in him. He could feel it inflating at the base of Shiro’s dick, hitting his entrance on every downthrust. 

Whining, Keith moved his hands to Shiro’s broad shoulders, his face flushed from the tip of his ears to his chest. “Let me, please…” Keith pleaded with Shiro, getting him to drop him down one last time before Keith started moving his hips by himself, moans drawn from the pair of them as his pace increased, dropping himself down each time and grinding. Shiro whispered encouragement and praise into the open space to Keith, causing him to moan and tighten. 

“Come on baby, I can feel you’re close.” A whine. “Cum for me sweetheart.” 

Keith worked himself harder onto Shiro’s dick, gasping when Shiro took his cock in hand and stroked him in time with his own pace. Angling himself to brush against his spot and after a few seconds of his dick being handled and his spot being brushed against he came, a drawn out moan escaping him as he spilled over Shiro’s hand. He sagged against Shiro, having no time to come down before his hips were being moved, his cock still stood upright and already he was working towards another orgasm as Shiro pounded into him from below. 

Shiro kept going, his knot pressing against Keith’s rim as Keith, over sensitive and wanting relief nuzzled into his neck, nipping and sucking bruises into the skin around his glands. With each thrust from under him, Shiro’s knot worked itself in just that little bit more. He knew that when Shiro knotted and bit his gland, they’d become mates. He tightened at the thought, bringing a soft chuckle from Shiro, he must have been thinking the same. 

“Shiro- ah- Love you!” Keith couldn’t keep his voice down as Shiro fucked his knot into him. He tightened his hold around Shiro’s shoulders as he came again and bit down on on Shiro’s gland, his knot slipping into him, locking the two together. Shiro bit on his own gland at that moment, groaning around the flesh as he filled Keith with his cum. A rush of happiness filled him as the two licked at their bondmarks, now mates. 

“Fuck... “ Keith moved his head to Shiro’s shoulder, resting on him as he came down from his high, shifting a little to make himself comfortable until Shiro’s knot deflated. “You ok there big guy?”

Shiro chuckled. “I think I should be asking you that firecracker.” He nuzzled into Keith’s hair, scenting his mate. “Water?”

“Yeah, water would be good.” Keith’s voice was husky, almost raw from moaning. 

Shiro reached over, making sure not to move Keith too much, and passed the water bottle over to him. He took a sip himself after it was passed back. 

“‘Shiro?” A nod against his head in acknowledgement. “Love you.”

“‘I love you too, get some rest. It’s going to be a long week.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are always appreciated and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
